<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bright star in years of darkness by Paris_meh_A</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642377">A bright star in years of darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris_meh_A/pseuds/Paris_meh_A'>Paris_meh_A</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris_meh_A/pseuds/Paris_meh_A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of the time back when Evanna Ashryver wasn't forgotten and wasn't known as only Aedion's mother by just the royal family, It was a time of love and she met Gavriel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aedion's Mother/Gavriel, Evalin Ashryver Galathynius/Rhoe Galathynius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leave me alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up!" Evalin yelled as she entered Evanna's room<br/>"Not happening." Evanna groaned<br/>And then Evalin used her water from Mab and Evanna woke up cursing and shivering.<br/>"Eva now my bedsheets are wet," Evanna shrieked<br/>Evanna then stomped off to the bathing room and brushed her teeth, washed her face, took a shower, got dressed in a plain turquoise gown that matched her eyes, and let her hair open as she exited the room with her cousin, they entered the kitchen and Evanna let her nose take her to the croissant shelf. The head cook would have had her banned from the kitchen, if she saw Evanna in the kitchen once more. But taking the risk and putting Evalin on guard she stuffed her mouth with chocolate croissants. <br/>"Annie, hurry." Evalin whispered<br/>"Oh don't fret, we won't get caught Eva." Evanna said with her mouth stuffed with the delicacy.<br/>"You said that the last time as well and Glaston had nearly killed us both witch the scolding." Evalin whisper-yelled and glared at her mischievous cousin<br/>"Oh, poor glaston and his poor head, I will not apologize for eating since the food was there not to decorate but to be devoured by someone." Evanna said grabbing more croissants<br/>"By someone not you!" Evalin said <br/>"So what!" <br/>"Ahem Ahem!" Someone said <br/>The two girls turned around red faced and eyes wide to meet the horrifying gaze of the head cook.<br/>"Don't kill me." Whispered Evanna who wiped chocolate off her face.<br/>The cook told Glaston, <br/>"What did I ask you to not do?" Roared Glaston<br/>"Eat the croissants." Grumbled Evanna <br/>"And what did you do!" Bellowed Glaston<br/>"Eat the croissants." Evanna mumbled <br/>"Now go wash your face and get dressed in something more proper. We have a visitor." Glaston said, leaving her alone in the throne room.<br/>"Bloody Glaston and his bloody throne." she mumbled before heading to her rooms<br/>She slammed the door as she entered and Evalin was sitting on the bed reading a letter.<br/>"What happened?" She asked Evalin<br/>"A letter from Maeve." <br/>"What?" Evanna choked on air<br/>"A letter from MAEVE?" Evanna repeated trying to calm her fury<br/>Evalin nodded<br/>"That spider thinks she can write letters to you after she humiliated you." Evanna said as she grabbed the letter from her cousins hands</p><p>Dear, Niece<br/>i write to you telling you of your request, it shall be only approved of, if you promise me your firstborn. As I said before , if you think fit of my words nd promise me what I want, I shall meet you in Mistward. Not in Doranelle.<br/>I don't let HALF-BREEDS in.<br/>Yours truly <br/>Maeve.</p><p>"How dare she write to you in such a manner." Evanna shouted making Evalin flinch<br/>"Piss on Maeve!" <br/>Evalin chuckled<br/>Evanna then laid down in bed.<br/>"Glaston asked me to change my clothes since someone is here as a guest." She muttered<br/>"So get dressed." Evalin said <br/>"No I'd rather not attend." <br/>"Why?" Evalin asked<br/>"I don't have the energy to entertain whoever it will be and I'm angry on the spider anyways, go enjoy yourself Eva." Evanna said yawning<br/>"If you're not going, I'm not going Annie." <br/>"You are going." <br/>"Fine." Evalin mumbled and hugged her cousin and then left the room softly closing the door unlike Evanna</p><p>Evanna then got dressed in a rather dull gown and put on the apron that she had stolen from the servant's rooms, and tugged on her cloak . She then put on her boots and braided her hair. She then pulled up the hood of the cloak hiding her face. And she made her way to the seamstresses tower. <br/>As she reached, she softly opened the door and got in, closed it quietly and walked to the dyeing area. She grabbed the white cloth and began dipping the cloth in the green dye. Dyeing fabrics wasn’t something she had a passion to do but the whole experience felt so enamoring, so she had been doing it for a while. The seamstresses gossiped like always and entertained her. She kept on dyeing fabrics until she heard one particular thing<br/>“Princess Evanna is to be married after Evalin goes to Terrasen.” <br/>She could have cried, at that moment. Glaston was now marrying her off. Perfect. Was she even his cousin anymore, She was just a breeding prize. She kicked the bucket that she was using when she heard another piece of information.<br/>“I’ve heard that all the King wants is a binding of Wendlyn and the southern Continent. The Khaganate. He’ll marry her to probably one of the princes of the southern continent.” <br/>She then stormed off to the stables. Got her mare and then rode off to perhaps one of the slums in the city.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>She was dancing,lost in a blur of people. <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>“Your highness are you okay?”<br/>What<br/>The <br/>Hell</p><p>“Your majesty?”<br/>“What.” She slurped out groggily<br/>“Not to bother you Princess but why are you in a bush.” <br/>That got Evanna to bolt up and unsheath her dagger<br/>“Oh be careful!” <br/>The person grabbed her as she was about to fall on her face.<br/>“Who are you?” She asked opening her eyes <br/>No response<br/>“You’re fae.” She said squinting at his face<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“And from the spider’s personal warriors.”<br/>The person looked at her weirdly<br/>“Well, welcome to my city spiderling.” <br/>“And by the way, what are you doing here?”<br/>“I was on my morning walk, lady, your sister asked me to look for you.” <br/>“Evalin? She’s my cousin.”<br/>“Oh and you smell drunk.” <br/>She scowled and almost fell but the fae grabbed her.<br/>“Leave me be.” she said and fell in the bush snoring.</p><p>Gavriel looked at her funny and then with difficulty left the place as he was lowkey attracted to the princess, it was like she had a magnetic pull around her. <br/>He went back to the palace hoping to not meet  Princess Evalin.<br/>He walked in and quietly, walked to his room, on his way he kept his head down.</p><p>“Um Sir, Gavriel.” A voice said and Gavriel could have sworn he jumped at the sudden calling of his name. <br/>“Princess Evalin?” He said <br/>“About Evanna-<br/>“She’s in a bush, I asked her to come with me, but her highness insisted on staying there. If you are going to get her, take an apple or so, she’ll have a bad hangover. Smelt drunk.” Gavriel rambled<br/>Evalin swore and winced.<br/>She then muttered a thank you and left to get her cousin.</p><p>Gavriel shrugged and walked to his room and shut the door. He walked to the balcony and stood overlooking the city. Varese, different from Doranelle. He missed the company of his friends, well not friends, but rather companions. But Rowan, he was, he is and he will be always a friend, even if the latter himself denied it. He would have preferred having Rowan alongside even if the latter would have been of no good and would have gone off to brood. After Rowan lost his mate, all he cared about was to be a good and loyal warrior to Mave, Vaughan was a good companion as well but kept to himself, Conall was a proper male, all dominant, but was soft inside. Fenrys, the one who hates the blood oath, and Lorcan, Maeve’s whore. Probably the only one who wanted Maeve, Fenrys, Vaughan and Conall, the ones who hated being sexually involved with Maeve. But what could they do? Thankfully Maeve never asked Gavriel to serve her in that way, Rowan was her nephew in a way so it would be incest.</p><p>Last time Gavriel saw Rowan was before he left for Varese, he almost wanted to write to Rowan but he knew Rowan wouldn’t read it. But anyways he sat down and began writing a letter to Rowan, describing his journey, and his first day, and today’s event. After he was done writing, suddenly the sheet of paper vanished in thin air and he gawked. He touched the desk and the place where he placed the letter, nothing, he couldn't detect anything. And for an hour he stayed away from the desk and rested, laying on the bed. And then there was his letter, with another paper attached. He got up and took it quickly. He read the other parchment and grinned ear to ear. Rowan had replied<br/>Rowan was happy for him and wished him a good time, Rowan also said that he would have loved to see the interaction between Evanna and Gavriel. <br/>And just like that, they kept writing to each other.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ball.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there may be grammatical mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm sorry.” Evanna muttered<br/>“What?” Glaston said<br/>“I am sorry, your grace.” she muttered glaring at Gavriel. <br/>“Say it politely Evanna.” glaston grumbled<br/>“I am really,really sorry.” She said <br/>“Not.” and muttered under her breath. <br/>Glaston ignored it<br/>Gavriel looked a bit uncomfortable, well that was her speciality after all. <br/>The fae’s golden hair glowed in the light pouring in from the windows. The amber eyes were assessing every movement. <br/>Truly one of the spider’s men then. <br/>“So how’s the bitch doing?” she asked <br/>Glaston glared yet looked so shocked<br/>Gavriel on the other hand choked on the juice he was sipping.<br/>“Oh here you go.” she handed him a towel with poisoned sweetness.<br/>He gaped at her, <br/>“What do you mean lady?” he asked<br/>“Oh I'm talking about your queen. You know you might be familiar with her. What a bitch she is.” Evanna said, waving her hands around as if in a polite conversation. <br/>Evalin grinned and Glaston’s eyes were wide as saucers. One of the lords sneered at their princess. Gavriel looked slightly amused yet he held his ground and his polite posture and did not growl.<br/>“Her majesty is fine.” he said. <br/>“Oh perfect.” she purred<br/>He looked a lot more amused and his lips tugged up. <br/>Glaston was still glaring daggers at her.<br/>Evalin was still grinning like a cat. <br/>The captain of the guard stood there with clamped lips trying to keep the laughter in. Glaston’s wife chuckled and he looked at her incredulously.<br/>“Anyways, There is a ball in your honour, Lord. if you need anything, you can call upon your needs.” glaston said <br/>Gavriel nodded <br/>A ball.<br/>A ball upon this males honour<br/>And then she was dragged away by her cousin.<br/>“What?” she asked Evalin<br/>Evalin who was laughing and howling<br/>“What?” she asked<br/>“What you did in there, I can't ever unsee the look on his face.” she said wheezing with laughter. <br/>Evanna scowled and then burst out in laughter. <br/>“The lord looked so amused.” evanna mimicked his expression<br/>“No. honey he looked not dead.” evalin said<br/>“Huh?” <br/>“You know how fae are, most of them unhappy and dead inside, he looked...his eyes looked a bit alive.” evalin said biting her lip</p>
<p>“Anyways,what are you wearing tonight?” evalin asked wiggling her eyebrows<br/>Evanna’s answer grin made Evalin gape.</p>
<p>“So you really want to wear this.” evalin asked her eyes nervously looking for something else. <br/>“What’s wrong with this.” evanna asked <br/>Evalin rolled her eyes and then looked at her cousin</p>
<p>Evanna’s skin glowed, the dress hugged her figure, it having no straps made her slightly nervous, she didn't want to flash anyone but she wanted to wear this one. The neckline dropped down, it barely gave her breathing space. Then it descended down hugging her hips and then down to her feet, the slit in it was obvious so of course shaving was a must. She had done it. The color was sapphire, it really brought out her skin tone a lot. Evalin placed a locket on her bare neck. The chain cool against her skin. </p>
<p>She stood up but Evalin pushed her down again.<br/>“Wait.” evalin said and then lined kohl against her eyes and painted her lips red. <br/>“Was that necessary?” evanna asked <br/>“Yes! You're already looking like a goddess in this dress.” Evalin gushed before dragging Evanna out. <br/>Evalin was really happy since Rhoe would be arriving during the ball. Many people were walking towards the hall. Evanna calmed herself down though it didn't work. And she bumped into someone, losing balance she tripped but soon enough was in someone’s arms.<br/>She looked up.<br/>It was Gavriel, she quickly straightened, and stood up. Evalin looked interested and had her eyebrows raised up. The lord also straightened and nodded and walked away. <br/>“Someone likes those arms. Eh?” evalin teased<br/>“Shut up.” said Evanna <br/>Evalin just smiled in answer. </p>
<p>They entered the hall, eyes on them. She easily caught the lord staring, a smirk wove itself on her lips. Gavriel himself was dressed in a black tunic with black pants. <br/>Simple<br/>She liked it.<br/>His golden hair was falling on his face. She smiled<br/>Evalin looked at her and threw a knowing glance at her. Evanna approached the lord with a smile on her face. <br/>“Oh wonderful to meet you. I say our meeting before went too...hmm bland.” she said <br/>“Uh nice to meet you, m'lady.” he said politely<br/>“I thought you faeries were savages, not so polite.” evanna said <br/>“Well don't judge a book by its cover.” He said and shrugged though his eyes narrowed<br/>“Grumpy.” she scoffed <br/>“Grumpy? Me? Your majesty you should have seen yourself this morning.Laying around in bushes. Telling strangers to go along, do whatever the shit they please. And in such a harsh manner.” Gavriel replied coolly </p>
<p>She scowled<br/>“Well you don't expect an innocent drunk princess to be all high and mighty looking and sounding.” Evanna retorted<br/>“No one can be innocent while drunk.” he said<br/>She raised her eyebrows    <br/>“Don't assume-<br/>“Were you lying in that bush because of-<br/>She had placed a finger on his lips<br/>“Shut up will you? There are people here listening and reporting straight to my dear cousin.” Evanna told him</p>
<p>“so it is true.” Gavriel asked<br/>“No.” she said before dragging him into a room, a small room outside the hall. <br/>“You  know, I wasn't expecting to end up in a broom closet.” Gavriel said looking around<br/>“It's just a broom closet.” <br/>“Not just a broom closet.” He said <br/>“Why is your mind always in the gutter?” she asked <br/>His eyes were wide.</p>
<p>“Uh..no.n-no.” he said <br/>“You sure?” she asked her turquoise eyes narrowing<br/>“Yes.” <br/>“Fine.” she said <br/>“Now why are we here?” he asked<br/>“Why did your queen send you?” she asked<br/>“I have no-</p>
<p>“If it's because of Rhoe and Evalin’s union, I will kill you before you touch a single hair on her head.” she threatened<br/>“I'm not here to kill your cousin but since you brought it up. Why is my queen mad at your cousins and her marriage to Rhoe Galathynius.” he asked<br/>“Well, Maeve thinks Evalina and Rhoe’s union is too risky. She thinks the merging of two such powerful bloodlines would be foolish and both dangerous. She thinks the merging of the Ashryver line due to Mab and the Galathynius line due to Brannon is really risky and harmful. But I think it's rutting powerful. Just Imagine their child. That child would be so powerful.” she <br/>said </p>
<p>Gavriel nodded and then said, “I think it's harmless, their child would be powerful if they inherit the full force of Brannon’s powers or Mabs.” <br/>“Enough talk about my cousin, tell me about yourself.” Evanna asked as she sat down on the floor and Gavriel sat too. <br/>“I'm well a son of a noble, I took to soldiering since being the last child I wouldn't rule, it caught Maeve’s attention and I swore the oath to her.” he said <br/>“Oath?” <br/>“Blood oath.” he confirmed<br/>“Oh.” <br/>“Yes.”<br/>“I um well I have to go.” she said and left Gavriel alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tell me that's not a boar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>she talks to him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my native language so there may be some mistakes or issues in my writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn't see him for the whole next week, well she did but made her presence subtle, the whole blood oath conversation made her uncomfortable, she already hated that spider witch and now she had a harem of warriors.<br/>If she ever met Maeve she would kill the bloody whore. Now making her way to the garden, she had to meet with Evalin. She reached the lovely garden and Gavriel was sitting there and there was no sign of her cousin.<br/>She was going to bolt out of there but he saw her. She quietly made her way to a bench and sat down looking at the male. <br/>“Yes?” he asked<br/>Well crap<br/>“Nothing.” she said trying to keep her cool<br/>He nodded and went back to sketching whatever he was. He looked so peaceful, so calm. And also so beautiful.<br/>His eyes, those tawny eyes, just glowing. The sunkissed skin, bright. The golden hair. <br/>Hsi hair was flying in the air due to the wind. She wanted to grab that sketchbook and sketch the view in front of her. The view looked so bright unlike her future if she was to be here forever stuck in this scorching kingdom. The male looked so handsome. She felt an ember spark within her, a feeling she had not felt for so long. She had been staring at him for so long she didn't even realise he was looking at her too. <br/>“Are you okay princess?” he asked politely<br/>“Uh yes.” she replied smiling<br/>He nodded again<br/>Still there was no sign of her cousin. <br/>EvalinEvalinEvalin-<br/>Where was she<br/>“Are you sure majesty?”he asked walking to her, his sketch in his hands<br/>He sat down beside her<br/>“Princess Evanna?” <br/>She looked at him but her attention went to the sketch. He was sketching her, she was sitting in the sketch, she looked deep in thought,Her hair flying, the shading done so well, her eyes looked so bold. <br/>“You made this.” she asked<br/>“Yes.” he said <br/>“beautiful.” she said looking at him rather than the sketch. <br/>His cheeks went red, well slightly red. <br/>“Thank you.” he said<br/>She nodded<br/>“Can you teach me?” she blurted out <br/>“Yes. Of course.” he said his lips forming in a smile<br/>“Just tell me when your majesty.” he said<br/>“Now?” <br/>“Im fine with that but you'll need inspiration.” <br/>“That i dont see in this palace.” he said <br/>She narrowed her eyes<br/>“Will you be okay with riding?” he asked <br/>“Yes.” she said </p>
<p>After gathering a few sketch sheets and pencils and charcoal sticks that gavriel had placed in a satchel. Now the two were riding. Her hair was flying and she wasn't gripping the mare. The two horses raced and the leaves were crunching. <br/>Gavriel’s hair too was flying. It looked like a whirlwind of Blonde hair whipping as they flew in the wind. Evalin always had been the calm water, Evanna was the untamed fire, she was wild. <br/>And they reached a river flowing fast. Surrounding the river were many flowers. The two horses stopped and she climbed out of the saddle, she then tied her mare to a tree and waited for gavriel. He came and stood beside her, hands on hips assessing the area.</p>
<p>“Seems safe enough.” he said and shrugged. <br/>He then sat down and handed her the sketch sheets and a pencil. <br/>“Draw this, or try to, First sketch and then shade.” he said and then began hs own work<br/>She first drew the river, a clumsy attempt. <br/>But then started on the details, and then did the few roses around. Then began the outline of the huge tree. Added necessary shading to it and then proceeded with drawing the sky and shading it. <br/>“I've heard alot about your queen.” she said <br/>“Oh?” he said <br/>“Yes, some say she's older than dirt, I mean she is but it's pretty suspicious. But then again some say she is Mab and Mora’s sister, and was pretty furious when they left for love and that's why she has those dark powers. But many older faeries in other places have said she is an impostor from some other realm.” Evanna said <br/>“Yes, and those people are killed.” gavrile said <br/>“What? Who kills them?” she asked <br/>“Me and my companions.” Gavriel spoke <br/>“Wow, how amazing it must have been, to kill someone just because they used their right of speech to voice out their thoughts and you and your immortal pals decide to kill them. Does it give you some sort of satisfaction?” Evanna said <br/>“I don’t like it and don’t want to do it,but you need to know,  princess that when an order is commanded through a blood oath, you have to fulfill it.” Gavriel said <br/>“Then all I can say is that your queen is truly what they call her, a bloody psycho.” Evanna yelled <br/>Gavriel snarled <br/>“Oh don’t snarl at me like an animal but how can you not when you are an animal.” Evanna sneered <br/>A growl left his throat<br/>“What? You’re going to rip out my throat? Try me and we’ll see if you end up leaving with your favourite part working.” Evanna snapped <br/>He stopped growling <br/>“Now let’s continue with our lesson.”she said <br/>Gavriel didn’t reply </p>
<p>After a while of deadly silence.<br/>“Look I didn’t mean to be rude but your queen thinks she can rule the world.” Evanna spat<br/>Gavriel narrowed his eyes and rolled them. She stuck her tongue out at him. </p>
<p>“You're doing it wrong.” he said in a monotone voice <br/>She looked at him. He moved to her and to her surprise, grabbed her hand in which she had a pencil, and they moulded into the same shape and then he moved their hands to the sheets and started shading. His hands were warm and steady. She relaxed into his embrace and let her hand loose and he helped her shade and draw. </p>
<p>She was grinning of course, this was funny though, taking how monotone he looked and sounded. She could almost feel him smiling and she glanced at him, indeed he was smiling. The smile was so beautiful. She kept blinking and staring at him, his eyes moved to hers.<br/>She was caught staring at him. <br/>She should have stopped ogling him but she didn't. <br/>Her hand moved to his face and pushed a streak of hair back. A small blush coated his cheeks. <br/>“Your eyes have gold in them.” He said <br/>“Yes.” <br/>“Cool.” </p>
<p>Gavriel cringed inside at what he told her.<br/>Your eyes have gold in them. That was such a loser move. He wanted the ground to somehow drag him in. who tells someone as an attempt of flirting or whatever tips Fenrys said to use, that they have Gold in their eyes. It was an obvious fact and he fucked up. <br/>Way to go, Gavriel, Way to go. <br/>So perhaps shooting the shot was indeed a bad idea. <br/>He should probably drown himself after this, it still would be better than wincing and cringing upon the thought of it. </p>
<p>“We should go back.” She said getting up<br/>Gavriel nodded and sighed</p>
<p>“Tell me that's not a boar.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>